


Starscream Meets a Thunderbird

by FoolishGlint



Series: Starscream Meets Cryptids [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoolishGlint/pseuds/FoolishGlint
Summary: Starscream gets an unexpected visitor who offers some advice.
Series: Starscream Meets Cryptids [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930696
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Starscream Meets a Thunderbird

Starscream shivered as the biting wind roared outside the walls of the Harbinger. The old ship barely had enough power to keep the lights on, and he would rather not waste power. Starscream was near starvation anyways, there was no sense to spend energon on comfort. 

Rain started to fall, and as Starscream felt a stab of hunger, a peal of lightning illuminated the Harbinger, leaving brief shadows that were stretched into terrifying creatures. There was a burst of thunder, and Starscream was certain that amidst the cacophony he heard an otherworldly screech.

More lightning flashed across the sky in cracks and arches, and in the chaos, Starscream saw it. In the light of the storm, there was a silhouette of something, something larger than him. Fear wracked his frame. He was already weakened and on the cusp of starvation. Decepticon or Autobot, both factions would shoot on sight.

Starscream shakily got up, if this was to be his last stand, he would ho out with dignity. As he made his way outside, the lightning and thunder continued their ballad, with crescendo and intensity. Rain pelted Starscream’s helm and wings as he approached the figure. As he got closer, his wings tensed in surprise.

It wasn’t a Deciptcon, or Autobot. It wasn’t even Cybertronian. It was a gigantic black bird that towered over him. It swivelled its head towards him, eyes crackling with lightning. Starscream began to laugh in relief. All that fuss, and it was only an overgrown organic. 

Suddenly it unfurled its wings, causing a forceful wind that nearly blew Starscream off his pedes. It shrieked with a raucous shout, and lightning struck deliberately a foot away from him. Starscream was speechless from shock. The beast folded its wings and the storm subsided. There was only a light drizzle now.

“I know of you Starscream, strange creature that you are.”

Once again Starscream was struck dumb by surprise. He knew for a certain that the feathered organics of Earth did not speak. And yet this one did.

“I know that once you used to soar through the skies as I do. Until your greed and malice grounded you.”

Starscream growled. It stung when it reminded him of his fall from grace.

“What do you know of me?, “Starscream snarled, “I have never even met you before!”

It blinked languidly.

“I know of your faults, and your desire to hoard and deprive of others. You surrounded yourself with like minded fools who falsely believe that altruism is a trait possessed only by the gullible.”

Did this bird just call him stupid?

Starscream straightened himself, in an attempt to be imposing.

“Weaklings who give should not be surprised when everything is taken from them. It is a flawed ideology, to help others without demanding retribution. The world is unkind and savage, and they will only take advantage of your kindness.”

“Generosity should flow like a river, without ulterior motives. You are a creature of common sense. You are strong enough to fight against those who would take everything from you. The world may be cruel, but the kindness of strangers defy its cruelty.”

The bird held out its large talons, where it clutched a large chunk of energon. 

“Remember this Starscream, you can give without giving yourself away.” 

It dropped the energon and flew away in a flurry. The rain stopped completely, and Starscream was left with energon and confusion.


End file.
